Problem: If $x \otimes y = 2x-3y$ and $x \dagger y = x^{2}+4y^{2}$, find $(-3 \dagger 2) \otimes 5$.
Answer: First, find $-3 \dagger 2$ $ -3 \dagger 2 = (-3)^{2}+4(2^{2})$ $ \hphantom{-3 \dagger 2} = 25$ Now, find $25 \otimes 5$ $ 25 \otimes 5 = (2)(25)-(3)(5)$ $ \hphantom{25 \otimes 5} = 35$.